heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a chronological timeline of events in Heavy Object. Past Early 21st Century *The United Nations collapses. Early 21st Century - Present Day *Objects are developed by a certain island nation.Heavy Object Prologue *The Legitimacy Kingdom, Information Alliance, Capitalist Corporations and Faith Organization emerge as world powers. 20 Years Ago *The Legitimacy Kingdom abandons Amazon City after encountering an unknown virus while mining.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 2 15 Years Ago *The aircraft carrier Charlemagne is commissioned.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 3 5 Years Ago *Excelsyla, Elite of the Assault Signal, is killed in a bombing while on leave in a safe country. Having engineered her death, Prince Dimiksy Nikolaschka's faction acquire her Object for their plans.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 9Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 *Froleytia Capistrano joins the Legitimacy Kingdom's military as a child soldier.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 7 3 Years Ago *The White Bears are supposedly wiped out in a sudden attack during a military exercise in South America,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 6 secretly engineered by Dimiksy Nikolaschka's faction.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 12 In actuality, the White Bears, having anticipated the attack, faked their deaths and became Unicorn.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 2 Years Ago *The Oceanian dictatorship finishes building the Generation 0.5 and has a parade around the Northern Territory between the Kimberley region and the Tanami Desert.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 8 *The Forest Conservation project of the Oceanian dictatorship begins, with the military sending the Generation 0.5 against the tribes protesting against the project.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 1 *The four world powers begin their intervention in Oceania as a coalition using the excuse of protecting the indigenous tribes from the tyranny of the military dictatorship. 1-2 Years Ago *Elizabeth Schnozzle is caught in a riot while visiting Athens and exposed to Argeiphontes. She obtains an antidote from Hermes Pharmaceuticals in exchange for a small fortune. 6 Months Ago *Quenser Barbotage joins the 37th CMB on the frontlines as a battlefield student to pursue his goal of becoming an Object designer.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 10 *The Legitimacy Kingdom starts cutting off provisions to an enemy base zone near the Mediterranean Sea.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 2 Present Undetermined *The events of Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics occur. *The events of Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m occur. Undetermined, 1st Year *Multiple Objects are brought in to support the coalition forces in Oceania. This occurs around the same time as the battle against the Water Strider in Alaska and around the month before the 37th's involvement in Oceania.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 12 *The events of Heavy Object occur. *The events of Heavy Object: An Audition War occur, taking place at some point not long after Halloween.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 1 *The events of Heavy Object: Global Shadow occur, two months after the events of Heavy Object.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 1 *The events of Heavy Object Short Story 01 occur, not long after the libration of Oceania.Short Story 01 Part 1 December, 1st Year *The events of Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein occur, sometime near Christmas.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 January, 2nd Year *The events of Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation occur.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 1 February, 2nd Year *The events of Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts occur.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 Part 1 March, 2nd Year *The events of Heavy Object: Dominion 70% occur, with the events of Chapter 2 occurring between March 17th and March 22nd.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 April, 2nd Year *'April 3rd': The Soberania Disturbance is instigated.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Prologue *The events of Chapter 1 of Heavy Object: The Outer Gods occur.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 1 *'April 15th': The events of Chapter 2 of Heavy Object: The Outer Gods occur. The Gigant Hustler is held in the Kariba District.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 *The events of Chapter 3 and the Epilogue of Heavy Object: The Outer Gods occur.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 May, 2nd Year *The events of Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ occur.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 1 June, 2nd Year *The events of Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War occur, after Quenser and Heivia return from a one week vacation.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 1 Part 1Heavy Object AD >> War arises from Knowledge and the Educated July, 2nd Year *The events of Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister occur.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 1 August, 2nd Year *The events of Heavy Object: 0.01mm War occur.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Part 1 **A week-long blockade of Second Venice occurs following its devastation by the Appetizer Asteroid. **Day 1 ***Quenser is tasked with supervising Elite Catherine Blueangel as part of her acclimation process. ***The Baby Magnum is tasked with shooting down the satellite weapon Supernova before it can impact Second Venice, with support from the Gatling 033. However the unexpected arrival of the Appetizer Asteroid causes massive damage to the island.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 **Day 2 ***After a man in the civilian crowd shot Myonri and was shot in return, Quenser and Heivia go to obtain evidence that the Capitalist Corporations had infiltrated and smuggled weapons into the crowd, so that the 37th can send out a unit to treat Myonri without a riot breaking out.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 2 ***After a battle at the dock, which saw a brief fight between Catherine and Mariydi Whitewitch (who was on holiday), they obtain the evidence needed and Myonri saved, the Gatling 033 destroys a ship bringing supplies. **Day 3 ***The Cronus, sent to break the blockade, engages the Gatling 033 in a brief skirmish.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 Part 2 ***After a battle with Information Alliance soldiers at the Pillar of Truth, the 37th learn that Second Venice has an infection base and the blockade is a quarantine to prevent a foreign pathogen from getting out.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 **Day 4 ***A group from the 37th investigate the infection base in order to determine the nature of Pathogen X (actually Argeiphontes). During the operation, they battle agents of Kerukeion and Catherine is infected in protecting Quenser.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 ***The Dionysus is revealed to have been embedded in the asteroid and fights the Gatling 033. After Quenser saves the Gatling 033 against a cyber-attack, the Dionysus is sunk by Cronus. **Day 5 ***A group from the 37th, comprised of Quenser, Heivia, Myonri and Evans sneak past the Gatling 033's blockade to Olive Garden in order to find the likely antidote for Argeiphontes. After interrogating Elizabeth Schnozzle, they forcibly obtain the antidote from Veneto Dandelion.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 5 **Day 6 ***As Quenser's group returns to Second Venice, the Dionysus resurfaces and resumes its attack on the Gatling 033. During the course of the attack, experiments by Hermes to break through the ceiling of human development with the Argeiphontes gas and the state of the Dionysus's Elite emerges. The Dionysus is eventually sunk by the Baby Magnum's radar emitter using the holes made in the Object to fry its electronics.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 **Day 7 ***With the threat of the Argeiphontes past, the Baby Magnum, Gatling 033 and their battalions team up to face Robert Mistynail and the Cronus, in order to end the blockade. After struggling against the veteran, they eventually manage to sink him.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 ***Afterwards, Dullahan are tasked with carrying out an information cover-up for the Gatling 033's unit.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Epilogue ***With Catherine being failed by the higher ups, Quenser contacts his father in order to help her. September, 2nd Year *Members of the 37th, including Quenser and Heivia infiltrate the Mekong District to destroy Faith Organization drug factories. *The events of Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid occur.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 1 *The events of Heavy Object: Manhattan on Stage occur.Heavy Object: Manhattan on Stage Chapter 1 Part 1 References Category:Content